It's Always Different in your Dreams
by danadog75
Summary: Nick and Miley were separated for over 2 years, going there different ways. When Nick comes back, they both face intense decisions.
1. Introduction & Background

**IT'S ALWAYS DIFFERENT IN YOUR DREAMS.**

**Just a little background;**

Nick and Miley were together for 2 years, just as everyone wanted.  
But that was when they were 14. A year after they broke up, they became the best of friends again.  
It never seemed to get farther than that. And they both seemed okay with that.  
Now Nick and Miley are 21 years old. Nick lives in an apartment alone just outside of New York City, NY.  
Miley lives in a house down by the beach in Santa Monica, CA.  
Her and Nick bought houses right next to each other when they were 18.  
But then Nick left since he was no longer in the music business and they went there separate ways.  
Now the house next to Miley's is vacant since Nick never put it up for sale.  
Nick still wonders about Miley everyday.  
They eventually stopped calling and talking to each other.  
But when Nick comes back, he's in for a not-so-pleasant surprise!


	2. Chapter 1 Nick's POV

**Chapter 1; Nick's POV**

I sat on my couch in my living room watching TV. It seems like that's all I ever do these days. Sit around. I'm not so busy now since me and my brothers dropped the music for a little. I still write every now and then though. It keeps my thoughts out of my head.

The phone rings and I get up to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer listening to a child crying in the background. _It's probably Kevin._

"Hey Nick. It's Kevin."_ I know his kids cry from mile away. It cries so often…_

"I know. I can hear your kid. What's up?"

"Well Danielle and I were in the neighborhood and we wanted to stop by with Christopher."

"Okay. Are you really in the neighborhood, or do you just need an excuse to get C out of the house?"

"Um, the second one. Is it alright if we come over in 10?"

"Yeah, see you then." I hang up the phone and start straightening up my apartment. It was such a mess.

Sooner than I thought, the doorbell rings. _I guess C really needed to get out._

"Thank goodness! Here!" Kevin shoves Christopher at me as soon as I open the door.

"Hey little C!" The 1 year old, who I call C, gives me a toothy smile and I give him a squeeze. "Here come on in."

"Nick, Christopher just loves you! I try so hard to get him to laugh and smile like he does with you, but it's just not the same." Danielle says. It was their first baby and she always had stories about how hard it really was.

"What can I say? The kid loves me!" I joke around and lead them to the couch, where we sit down, C on my lap.

"So have you heard from Joe lately?" I ask Kevin. Joe was the one that moved away and was a little more secluded. We continually had to check up on him, just to make sure he's not into trouble.

"I guess he's going to propose to Rachel next week. That's the last I heard." Kevin said.

"Oh really? Is this the girl he's been dating for awhile now?" I get up and put Christopher on the floor with a toy they brought. "Let me get you some drinks."

"Yeah, he thinks she's the one." Kevin tells me as I walk into the kitchen. "I just hope he's not being careless. He's broken too many girls hearts…" Then Kevin launches into a story about the last girl Joe dated.

When his story is over, it goes quiet in the living room. I know that means they are talking. Kevin is never quiet and Danielle really never is either. Then I hear Christopher start crying again and I figure it's okay to join them again.

"Here you go." I set the drinks down on the table. "Come here C." I pick him up. "What were you guys talking about?" I look down at Christopher.

It gets quiet again and I look over at Kevin and Danielle. She is giving him a stern look.

"Just tell me. Is it about me?"

"Well…We just think you should go somewhere. Do something."

"I get out! I go places!"  
"Where? C'mon Nick. We mean you should _go_ somewhere. Like out of state. You sit around here all day. You need to."

Kevin and Danielle didn't stay long after that. I think they could tell I was a little frustrated with them. As soon as I shut the door though I could her Christopher crying again.

All night I thought about what they said. I couldn't sleep that night and figured I do need to go somewhere, do something.

The next morning I booked a flight, packed my bags, and that afternoon, left for somewhere I thought I'd never go again.


	3. Chapter 2 Miley's POV

**Chapter 2; Miley's POV**

My phone rings as I walk into the parking structure of the mall with my mom and sister. I look at the caller ID and my heart flutters, just like it does every time I think of him.

"Hey Liam!"

"Hey Miley. Mitchel just invited us to go the beach with Emily and him tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"For sure. And what time should I be over tonight?"

"Around 7 lets say. Can't wait to see you."

"You know I feel the same. Love you bye!

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up the phone and get inside my moms car.

"You are so in love, Miley! It's so cute!"

I laugh and look at her. "Yes I am. There's just something about him that makes me all giggly!"

"I felt like that about Samuel for awhile now, but he hasn't gotten up the courage to ask me yet!" Brandi says.

"Oh Brandi, soon enough. Some boys need more time!" my mom says comforting her.

Later that night as I'm getting ready to go over to Liam's apartment, I notice a light on in the house next to me. I look closer but didn't see anything. _Maybe Nick finally decided to sell it._

I leave my house and notice a car in the driveway next door. _That's odd. It couldn't possibly be…_ I push the thought far out of my head and drive over to Liam's

"Hey Li-" I was cut off when he opens the door and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"I hate it when you do that…but I also love it."

"Of course you do." Liam says and gives me another peck on the lips.

I love Liam with everything in me. He's all I could ever ask for. He's generous, selfless, always thinking of others before himself, he's romantic, treats me with so much respect…the list could go on.

He takes my hand and leads me to his balcony where there is a romantic dinner set for two.

"Here's to us. Forever & ever." I say holding my glass up.


	4. Chapter 3 Nick's POV

**Chapter 3; Nick's POV**

When I arrived at my house that evening, I brought all of my things inside then went straight onto my balcony facing the ocean. I looked to my left, where her house was. _I wonder if she still lives there…_

I shouldn't even invite those thoughts into my head, its useless. I haven't talked to Miley in a year. Of course she's moved. Moved on that is. I went back inside and decided to clean up some of the things.

In my room, I found a box. A box full of pictures, and other random things. Every item was some type of representation of a memory that Miley and I had together. They brought tears to my eyes. But I didn't let them fall. When I left to NY, I promised myself I wouldn't ever cry over Miley again. Too many nights I stayed alone, and she lived right next to me. I failed to tell Miley I still loved her.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, studying each picture and remembering perfectly how the picture came to be.

One picture just about killed me. Well it felt like something stabbed me in the heart. It was one day at the beach. Right after we had bought our houses.

_Flashback;_

_"How many stars do you think are out there, Nick?" Miley asked me as we lay on our backs in the sand one night._

_"I heard there are more than there are grains of sand." I responded._

_"That's so many. It's impossible."_

_"You think? The sky goes on forever…"_

_Suddenly Miley leans over and kisses me passionately. It took me by surprise but I kissed her back._

_When we break apart she whispers, "Sorry."_

_"No, that's ok." I whisper and it gets really quiet._

_After a couple minutes, "What was that?"_

_"Um, I'm not sure…"_

_"Oh…"  
_

___"Let's just keep that between me and you._"

_End of flashback_

I shoved the memory out of my head and ripped the photo up.

"What am I stupid?!" I yelled to myself and ran downstairs.

The next day, I decided to take a walk on the beach. I was on vacation, I needed to get out.

I walked along the sand all the way down to the pier and on the way back I kept my head down.

When I was almost home, I ran into someone. "Sorry…"

"Nick?" I look up at the sound of my name.

"Whoa. Miley?"

"Yeah it's me! I thought I'd never see you again!" She gives me a giant hug.

I smile spreads across my face. "Um what have you been up to?" I say when we pull apart.

"Nothing really. How about you? Are you moving back?"

"Same old. No, I'm just visiting back, I think I'm finally going to sell the house." I didn't want her to think that I was moving back. Cause I definitely wasn't.

"Oh." Her face slightly drops and a flood of emotions run through me. _Maybe she wants me to stay…_

"Um…Mitchel and Emily are over there. Wanna go say hi?"

"Sure…" I walk with here closer to the water where they were and I notice another guy.

"Hey guys! Remember Nick?" Miley says when we approach them.

"Oh my gosh! It's Nick!" Emily says and runs up to give me a hug. We were pretty good friends too. "Mitchel!"

"Hey Emily! Mitchel!" I give Mitchel a handshake then turn to Miley.

"Oh and this is Liam." She pauses and smiles at him. "My boyfriend." _What?!_

"Hey!" I say a little dazed. I shake his hand too. _Very firm. Shoot._

I only hung out with them for a little bit then I went back to my house. I couldn't handle hanging out with her _boyfriend_.


End file.
